


Little one shots

by itsadrugsbust



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrugsbust/pseuds/itsadrugsbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some one shots that will continue to be updated. Currently rated as teen but this may change in the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Usual

The barman faced out and greeted the crowd at the bar. “Do you want the usual? Pint of Guinness right?”  
“Yeah, great” “Please” two voices said unison with both turning to face the other looking for the owner of the voice.  
“Greg! Hi!”  
“Molly? Didn’t take you for a Guinness drinker”  
“Oh I love it, like a meal in a glass” she replied brightly  
“You’re right there, just what you want at the end of the day” he smiles back at her.  
As they were talking the barman brought their drinks over “that’s £3.70 each please”. Molly goes to get out her purse but Greg beats her to it “it’s on me ok”.  
“OK, but I’ll get the next ones if you’d like”  
“You know, I think I really would”


	2. Giving In

“Pleeaasse....”

“We can’t Molly, we don’t have the time to look after one properly at the moment”

“We could work it Greg, we really could”

“I don’t know love, can we really afford it right now?”

“I’m sure we could, it wouldn’t be too much and we’re both on good steady salaries”

“I’m not going to win this I am?”

She smiles at him and looks at him with her eyes wide and bright “no, probably not”  
“So I should know when I’m beaten and give in?”

“Yes, you really should”

“Then yes Molly, we can get a rabbit for the garden”  
She smiles widely at him as she wraps her arms around him to hug him tightly while he chuckles happily.


	3. Your Move

From the prompt knight

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure you want to do that?” she asks as his fingers hover in mid air.

“Hmmm...” he thinks for a moment “yep, sure” he brings his fingers down and makes his move.

Once he’d made his move Molly surveyed the scene for a moment. “Very interesting detective inspector.”  
“Not quite what you were expecting right?” he smiles at her.

“I have to say it wasn’t” 

“You’re move then Doctor Hooper”

Molly looked down at the chess board before making her move “try and get out of that one.”  
He takes a while to plan his next attack before moving one of his pieces. They go back and forth for a while before one of them broke through,

“I think you’ll find that’s check mate”

“You’re joking? How did you do that?”

“Oh, I have my ways” Greg grins proudly at his winning move.

“Very impressive, I have to admit, I never had you pegged as a chess player”

“We all have our little things that people don’t know, I find it’s really good for reading situations and developing plans. Good for the police work.”

“So, where do you want to go?” Molly asks

“Where?” Greg looks at her confused

“That was the deal wasn’t it? Winner picks somewhere for a drink and the loser pays”

“You say it like that and it almost sounds like a date”

“Well, maybe it could be” she replied quickly and quietly


	4. All at Sea

For the prompt flipper

\------------------------------------------------------

“Look, look there’s another one” Molly points excitedly out to sea but whatever she had spotted was gone before Greg could turn his head.

“Missed it again. I’d be a rubbish wildlife photographer, all my pictures would be of where animals used to be” he chuckles.

They’d been together just over a year and had both decided that they were in need of a well earned holiday and so booked themselves an all inclusive trip to Mexico. They spent two glorious weeks sunning themselves on the white sandy beaches and drinking colourful cocktails with little umbrellas in them without a care in the world. Even Molly had managed to get a slight tan through her factor 50 sunscreen which made Greg chuckle. A few days before they were due to leave they’d booked themselves on to a boat tour that went out dolphin spotting.   
Molly was enraptured standing on the side of the boat looking out to sea trying to catch a glimpse of the dolphins. Greg however was more distracted by watching her, hair and light shirt blowing in the sea breeze making her look absolutely naturally stunning to him. The boat made it’s way to where there had been lots of recent dolphin sightings and cuts its engines waiting for them to appear. It didn’t take long before a pod appeared either side of the boat, jumping in and out of the water and finally he saw what they’d been looking for.  
“Aren’t they just amazing Greg? They’re so graceful”

“They really are, just brilliant” He stood with his arm round her waist as they stood and watched them swim back and forth past the boat.

The dolphins stayed for around twenty minutes with the boat before they swam back off out to sea. They spent the next hour sailing round looking for more and were lucky to see quite a few before the boat moored off a beach for lunch and swimming.

“You coming in?” he asks her as he pulls off his shirt and sunglasses leaving him in just his swim shorts.

“I don’t know, maybe. Why don’t you get in and tell me how cold it is” she grins at him.

“OK love” he quickly kisses her cheek before going to the back of the boat and diving into the sea below and swimming round to where she was sitting on the side.

“How is it? Cold?”

“Not too bad at all actually, lovely once you’re in” he calls back up to her before diving under the water and swimming round for a bit. Molly quite happily sits on the side watching him and taking pictures before he climbs back onto the boat where she was waiting for him with a towel.

“Thanks Molls” he takes the towel and dries himself off before sitting down with her. “Have you enjoyed today?”

“It’s been wonderful Greg, the whole holiday has been amazing”

“I know, we’re definitely going to have to make a regular thing of it”


	5. Mixing it Up

“Come on, you know you want to”

“No I don’t”

“Come on Greg, please” Molly stuck her bottom lip out pouting

“No, you’re just going to have to wait until later”

“But it’ll be too hard later”

“Fine” he rolls his eyes as he gives in “you can lick the spoon but that means I get the mixing bowl”

He passes her the spoon before swiping his finger round the rim of the mixing bowl and bringing it to his lips.

“You know, if the cake is as good as the mixture it’s going to be bloody amazing”


	6. Lost Without You

For the prompt direction

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look, why don’t we just stop and ask someone”

“Because we don’t need to, I know exactly where we’re going”

“Really? Because I swear we’ve been past that pub twice already”

“I’m just making sure”

“Just face in Greg, we’re lost”

“We’re not lost, we’re just not quite where we want to be at the moment”

“Why don’t you just pull over and we can look at that map again”

“Fine” he grumbles as he pulls the car over into a small car park. He grabs the map and starts to try and work out where they are while Molly looks out over the view.

“Oh wow”

“What? Is it really that amazing that I got us lost” he mumbles sarcastically.

“No you big dope, just look out the window” Molly chuckles

“What is so......” he stops himself as he looks out of the window “wow, that’s amazing”

“It is isn’t it, fancy going for a walk?”

“Sure, why not, it’ll be nice to stretch the old legs” 

The two of them get out of the car and start to stroll along the clifftop looking out to sea.

“You know, in the end there’s no one in the world I’d rather get lost with than you”

“Oh Greg” she reaches up to kiss his cheek as they walk “you old smoothie and you’re the only person I’d ever want to be lost with too”


	7. On Tour

For the prompt Greg and Molly on tour from Mollsstrade

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never in a thousand years did Greg think he would be picking up a stick again and stepping out on to a hockey pitch. When one of his old mates had convinced him to come on their annual old boys tour he was thinking more sitting on the side with a cold beer rather than being hauled on to the pitch after a series of injuries to their team.

He’d been quite happy sitting on the bank in the sunshine, his arm wrapped round Molly’s waist, as they sat and watched his mates playing until yet another of his friends went over with an injury.  
“See, this is why old men should not play sport” he laughs as he watches his friend hobble off the pitch. His laughter was soon cut short when the organiser of the team came running over to him.

“Oh no no, no way, I’ve not played in years”

“It’ll be fine Greg. Come on we need you”

“It’s not like I’ve got any kit or anything with me”

“That’s no excuse, we can kit you out easily”

“But...”

“Oh go on Greg” Molly smiled at him “it’ll be fun”

“See, even Molly thinks you should and she’s way more clever than you”

“I’m not going to win this am I?”

“Not a chance mate, come on”

Greg sighs and quickly kisses Molly’s cheek before following his friend down to the pitch. His mates soon kit him out and he’s jogging on to the pitch with Molly beaming proudly. The match went by quickly with Greg managing to put in a few good tackles before the end of the game and he made his way off joking with his team mates and going back up to Molly.  
“Oh Greg, you were brilliant” Molly grinned proudly as she hugs him

“I wouldn’t exactly say brilliant love, I’m pretty sure my body is going to be in pieces tomorrow”

“Well I thought you were brilliant” she smiles as she kisses his cheek “I also think you need a shower mister”

“I think you’re probably right” he turns to his friends “I’ll see you boys in the bar later ok”

His friends all agree as he takes Molly’s hand and they make their way back to the local hotel they were staying in.  
“You know” Molly starts calmly “as you did so well maybe you deserve some sort of reward”

“Oh yeah?” he raises his eyebrows intrigued

“I think so, but only once you smell less again” she teases

They eventually made their way back to the bar a couple of hours later than planned but definitely worth it


End file.
